


Don’t Respond to Craigslist Ads

by seekingSolar



Series: Don’t Respond to Craigslist Ads- DRTCAverse [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brotherly Mike & Fritz, Child Murder, Childhood Friends, DRTCAverse, Eventual Happy Ending, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, I'm Bad At Summaries, I’m bad at gore, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), M/M, Murder, Not Really Character Death, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Possession, Revenge, Robots, Sad, Swearing, Talking To Dead People, Teleportation, The guards die multiple times, dead children, dont forget you’re sad forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingSolar/pseuds/seekingSolar
Summary: Mike, Fritz, and Jeremy are the poor saps that land themselves at a night shift post at Freddy’s...Well, it was mainly just Mike, but Fritz and Jeremy had insisted on coming, as Jeremy claimed it had “bad vibes” and Fritz had said it would be better to be together if the rumors were really true.Unfortunately, they find themselves wrapped into a nightmare with no escape, and are the poor guys that have to help restless souls get their revenge.





	Don’t Respond to Craigslist Ads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, Benny, Charlotte, and Felix go to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza for Frank’s birthday, just like they did every year!  
> It’s not quite the same without Frank’s little brothers, Gordie and Marcus, but.. they think they’d want them to do it without them.
> 
> Little do they know that this will be the last time they ever get to laugh and have fun like normal kids.
> 
> (Chapter title from the song Kids by MGMT)

_”Hey! Benny, hurry up! We’re gonna be late!”_

_”C..coming! I.. just need to catch my breath! You know I’m not as fast as you, Felix!”_

_”Yeah, Felix, be nice! Plus, he’s the youngest now anyway.”_

_”C-Charlotte! I’m not that young! Frank, tell them to stop teasing me!”_

 

It was just like any other one of Frank’s birthdays, the kids were happily running into the doors of Freddy’s with their parents in tow, exhausted from their children’s overwhelming excitement. The four had been friends since they were little, seeing as their parents were quite close as well. 

Frank was the oldest, and the other three declared them as the leader of the group. He had brunette hair and blue eyes, and almost always was seen wearing some sort of dorky merchandise. He was the biggest fan of the big man himself, Freddy Fazbear, and aspired to work for the pizzeria one day, as did most of the others. He acted like a big brother to the others sometimes, and their parents suspected it was his way of coping with the loss of his brothers.

Felix was second oldest, and had ginger hair with green eyes. He was a fan of adventure, and was mostly always dragging the others into one, not that the others minded. He LOVED Foxy, and wanted to be just like him, a swashbuckling pirate with no fear! ..Of course, he wouldn’t leave his friends behind for any amount of treasure, as he had a very strong belief in friendship. He wanted to be a janitor one day! ..Of course, no ordinary janitor. He’d beat up criminals with his mop! ..Maybe.

Charlotte was the second youngest, but liked to think she was more mature than the other three. She wore her blonde hair in pigtails, and had yellow glasses over her strangely pink eyes. Her eyes were apparently some sort of genetic thing, but she didn’t know what that meant. Despite looking extremely girly, she, alongside Felix, was never afraid to get her hands dirty. Chica was her favorite, and was the reason she wanted to be a chef in the future.

Benny was the youngest of the group. Before Gordie and Marcus went missing, he was the third youngest. He wasn’t really mad about that though, but he sure didn’t like being teased about it! He had black hair and blue eyes, and liked wearing little fake bunny ears. As you probably expected of him, he really liked Bonnie. He was the only one that didn’t want to work at Freddy’s, as he wanted to be a musician like his idol. 

Frank, Felix, Charlotte, and Benny would stick together through thick and thin, and would stay that way for a long time.

 

The four were playing hide and seek in the main dining area, and Felix was seeking. Usually, he would be hiding, but the other three were a lot faster than him at not-it.. 

 

“Felix will never find me here.” Frank snickered as he hid in an area near the bathrooms. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, thinking it was Felix, Frank turned around immediately, but was faced with a tall person in a mascot costume. One he’d never seen before.. A yellow Bonnie. It spoke in a raspy voice..

 **”Hey**   **there** , **birthday boy. I’d like to show you something..”**

Now, normally, Frank wouldn’t go with strangers, but this was a mascot, so they had to be friendly!

Grabbing the golden bunny’s hand, he eagerly followed.

~

  Felix hadn’t found any of the others, and was starting to get a little angry. What if they were all hiding in the same place again?! Eventually, he found a half open door to a room that was usually locked. Maybe Frank had picked the lock and they’d all been hiding in there! Ugh.. Stupid smart Frank.. He walked in, and what he saw immediately frightened him.

They.. They WERE there, but.. they.. t-they were on the ground.. and there was blood everywhere.. He was so frozen in shock that he didn’t notice the door closing behind him until a voice came.

**“Tag, you’re it, kid.”**

That was the last thing Felix ever heard aside from some sort of metal thing scraping the wall, and then everything faded to black as he was stabbed straight in the chest, blood oozing out of his wound as the knife was pulled out almost immediately. He collapsed to the ground after that.

 

But then he opened his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m..  
> Really bad at finishing fics.  
> I just got this idea and was dying to try it.  
> Think of this as a complete rewrite of most of the FNAF canon.
> 
> Also, the kids’ names start with the first letter of the animatronics’ names.  
> Shouldn’t be too hard to figure it out.


End file.
